Life As We Know It
by mars.x
Summary: Love: -noun. A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. TROYELLA. oneshot. In the end, we always find a way to be with the one we love.


**A/N:** I had the first three parts written for a while and didn't know what to make out of it because it was intended for a different fandom left forgotten, but I got bored and decided to add to it. It turned to Troyella. I'm not too sure of the title, any suggestions??

-- I'd love some feedback so, please review :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HSM, obviously.

**LIFE AS WE KNOW IT **

Accident.

That's what they said it was.

For Troy, who wasn't that religious, it was God having no mercy on his soul.

When it came to luck, it only ever once was on his side and as quickly as it sided with him, it turned against him. Laughing as his safety mat was pulled from right under.

He remembered sitting at home watching T.V, flicking unconsciously through the channels before deciding to catch up with the world. He switched it to the local news station, where a news anchor woman was reporting some freak accident where a tree had fallen in front of a car and had caused it to skid and turn over.

He laughed for a spit second, only she could find herself in the most unfitting situations.

Three days later, he found himself in the same chair and same clothes. His friends and family offered him company, only to which he refused. He didn't need anyone, there wasn't any room for their pity.

Instead he paced mindlessly through their empty hallway, cursing the walls that held so much memories.

Life was unfair.

* * *

Death.

It came and knocked on peoples door.

If Troy had known it'd be knocking on her door, he would have answered her door for her and shut the door in it's face.

He had gotten many ride offers from Chad and the gang to the service, in fear that he was not in the 'right' state of mind to drive. He refused them all, hadn't they learned their lessons the first time around? Taylor had said that it was part of life and that everyone would have to go through it at one point or another and that it was perfectly alright to cry. Everyone agreed, however, crying wasn't an option for him.

Troy told them to go to hell when they said he'd have to grieve in his own way. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him break down and grieve in the way they were expecting, instead he took a different approach; something unlike him.

At exactly 6pm, he locked himself in his room, laid in bed, and tired to down as much beer as possible for him to find oblivion.

For Troy, an oblivion that was too far from arms reach.

He woke up the very next morning, bright and early, with a unwieldy hangover and no coffee or anyone to help him deal with the throbbing headache.

It was in rhythm to his slowly fading heart.

Life was a bitch.

* * *

Selfish.

It was the over used word of the day as it was passed in whispers as his face graced the cover of the news paper and earned coverage, little as it had been, on television.

All Troy has ever wanted was to be with her again and hold her. When his lights were slowly flickering out, he took it upon himself to make things right and normal again. The day before, knowing he'd never truly be happy without her by his side, he drove to their spot.

The spot where he had confessed his whole heart to her and vice versa. The very spot she had given him all of her. They had share many good memories there and it wouldn't hurt if he tainted it with a bad one. The good would out weigh the bad, he was almost certain.

If it were someone else, they would have recognized their action as being the ultimate sin.

For Troy, it wasn't selfishness or suicide, it was just him finally finding his ending where happily ever after existed.

Troy was just a boy, who was in love with girl. And love, well, it makes you do crazy things.

The morning after, a lifeless and smiling Troy lay beneath the large tree with three empty pill bottles sprawled around him.

Life was complete.

* * *

Love.

They say it's what makes the world go round.

Troy had met her their Junior year of high school and they both shocked the student body by breaking the status quo. She was the first girl to ever make Troy's heart skip a beat, breath hitch, and palms sweat. A debt he can never repay. Over the years she had become his reason for waking up in the morning and breathing.

So when he reaches the end of the bright tunnel, Troy's never felt more alive as he catches a glimpse of a lone girl. Her eyes grows wide at the sight for she hadn't been expecting him, at least not for another twenty plus years.

All Troy could do was laugh as he opens his arms. Naturally, she runs into his embrace before she lectures him on what he has done.

He snorts and pulls her a little closer.

For Troy, all that he ever needs is in his arms with a smile that reaches her soft brown eyes.

Life is Gabriella.


End file.
